Palabra de mercenario
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: — La palabra de mercenario siempre se cumple, Inuyasha / — Pero, pero… ¡¿Tenías que arrastrar a mi hijo a eso!/ — Papá tranquilo, Jakotsu es tu mejor amiga y será una buena madre para tus nietos. / — Ire a sellarme en el árbol de vuelta. Con permiso / ¡Esto no es mío!, actividad del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Título:** Palabra de mercenario

**Atención:** Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña y creadora de Inuyasha.

**Resumen:** — La palabra de mercenario siempre se cumple, Inuyasha / — Pero, pero… ¡¿Tenías que arrastrar a mi hijo a eso?!/ — Papá tranquilo, Jakotsu es tu mejor amiga y será una buena madre para tus nietos. / — Ire a sellarme en el árbol de vuelta. Con permiso / ¡Esto no es mío!, actividad del foro ¡Siéntate!

**Nota de la autora:** En fin, esto es la cosa más extraña que he hecho para el foro y creo que debo dejar el polvo de hadas después de publicar esto, pero bueno… ¡Hablemos del reto! Esta historia pertenece a la actividad **¡Esto no es mío!, actividad del foro ¡Siéntate! **que consistía en un **gender-bender **con personaje que elijas tú y allí te daban un género en el cual basarte para hacer la historia.

**Mi personaje**: Jakotsu

**Mi género:** Friendship

Aclarado lo que se debe y corresponde, los dejo con esta historia bien envuelta en polvo de hadas.

¡Nos vemos en la nota final que esta allá abajo!

* * *

Cuando Naraku declaró que había pedido un deseo a la dichosa perlita rosada, el grupo del hanyou se imaginó lo peor.

Y vaya que estaban en lo cierto puesto que, tres días después que- para desgracia del hanyou- la miko del futuro se quedara en su tiempo y el pozo se sellara devolviéndole a él al Sengoku, una cosa de lo más horrorosa e indeseable- en esos tiempos y según él- apareció frente su persona.

— ¡Mi amado Inuyasha!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Jakotsu?! — el hanyou pegó un brinco ante el personaje que estaba frente a él. — ¿Qué demonios haces vivo?

— ¡Que descortés eres mi querido hanyou! — reprochó el mercenario con un puchero. — Pues he venido por ti, mi amado.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño confundido.

— ¿Qué no te había matado? — indagó extrañado.

Jakotsu puso su dedo índice en su barbilla pensativo.

— Oh sí, pero verás…

— _Escucha Jakotsu — una voz de ultratumba interrumpió en el rincón del Infierno donde el integrante de los Siete descansaba. — Soy Naraku, el ser que te revivió tiempo atrás._

— _¡Oh sí, te recuerdo! ¡Tú dañaste a mis hermanos y sobre todo a Bankotsu! — señalo el nombrado delatoramente con berrinche. — ¡Y me quitaste mi oportunidad con mi amado hanyou!_

— _Tsk, pero por eso he venido por ti, guerrero de vestido. — bramó con impaciencia pero después sonrió. Aquel peculiar personaje le haría imposible la vida al hanyou peli-plata ahora que Kagome estaba ausente. — Te daré una nueva oportunidad en el mundo de los vivos y junto con Inuyasha, solo debes acceder a una cosa._

_El mercenario se giró con interés._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Pues necesitas tienes un cambio…especial, un pequeño cambio para acceder a revivir mediante el deseo de la perla. — comentó el hanyou peli-negro. — ¿Te atreves a cambiar Jakotsu, con tal de ver a Inuyasha devuelta?_

— ¡Y heme aquí! — chilló apretando sus pechos. Sí, pechos. Jakotsu ahora era una mujer. — ¡Y ahora siendo esta criatura hermosa podremos estar juntos y tener muchos y adorables hijos hanyou!

— ¡Ni de joda bastardo o bastarda! — explotó el hanyou rojo hasta la médula. Joder, ahora resultaba que aquel hermano extraño afeminado estaba vivito y coleando y lo peor… ¡Era un jodida y extraña mujer! — Yo no me daré contigo ni nada parecido a ti en un millón de años. — se acercó a él… ¿O ella? Con el rostro rojo de furia. — ¡Además yo ya tengo una mujer!

El silencio invadió el lugar. Jakotsu miraba con sorpresa al hanyou quien continuaba con el rostro furioso y no se percató que segundos antes de su declaración sus amigos habían llegado allí, buscándolo para comer.

— Vaya, vaya. — Miroku con su tono picaresco fue el primero en hablar. — ¿Acaso ya anotaste con Kagome-sama, Inuyasha?

— ¡Calla monje! — gruño entre dientes alejándose del recién revivido-da. — Ayúdame a matar a este o esta lo que sea.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ese no es Jakotsu de los Siete? — se sorprendió el kitsune. — Pero, ahora parece mujer.

— Efectivamente. Naraku me dio el favor de revivir gracias a la perla. — manifiesto a los presentes, sorprendiéndolos. — Me explicó algo de acabar con Inuyasha y sus seres queridos pero… ¿Cómo dañar a tal majestuoso ser y a sus tan bonitos y agradables amigos?

El peli-plata suspiró. Al menos agradecía que no debía pelear contra ese-a mercenario-a de vuelta.

— ¿Entonces no eres malo, dijo...mala? — platicó la exterminadora.

— No, ni una gota de maldad corre por mí. — declaró Jakotsu.

Monje, exterminadora y kitsune se miraron entre sí y luego al peli-plata, luego al mercenario-a de nuevo.

— ¡Junta de grupo! — protestó el monje jalando a Inuyasha del traje hacia un circulo. — Inuyasha, deja que Jakotsu se nos una.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni loco dejo a esta ahora tipa cerca de mí! — murmuró con fastidio.

— ¡No seas terco, perro idiota! Jakotsu es fuerte y puede servirnos con los youkai que han salido ahora que Naraku fue derrotado. — dijo el kitsune.

— Shippo tiene razón, Inuyasha. Creo que debemos dejar de lado la obsesión psicópata que tiene contigo y ver nuestras ventajas para exterminar. — afirmó Sango.

— ¡Son unos traidores! — profirió Inuyasha. Pero correspondía admitir-aunque no quisiera- que sus compañeros poseían razón, el afeminado guerrero era fuerte y sin duda era una dicha buena que no quisiera venir a matarlo o hacerle algo peor — ¡Está bien, está bien! Dejare que se una al grupo pero no lo quiero cerca mío. ¡Ni un centímetro pegado a mí! ¿Entendieron?

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Me haces tan feliz! — Jakotsu se subió a la espalda del hanyou se festejó- ya que él había oído todo el murmulló del grupo- pero este lo rechazó y pegó un brinco lejos de él. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa?

Los restantes presentes miraron a la mercenaria con pena.

— Jakotsu, es nada probable que consigas algo en el corazón de Inuyasha. — expresó Miroku. — Su corazón y su vida, pertenecen a Kagome-sama.

— Es cierto, Kagome esperó mucho a Inuyasha y no creo que le cause gracia que otra zombie le robe al hombre. — apoyo Shippo.

— Eso lo sé.

— ¿Eh?

— Lo sé pero juro por mi palabra de mercenario que obtendré aunque sea algo de Inuyasha. — declaró con certeza y determinación.

— Keh, ¿Palabra de mercenario? Como si una cosa como tú fuera a obtener algo de mí. — desafió el hanyou.

— ¿No crees que pueda? — Inuyasha negó rotundamente la cabeza. — Pues ya lo veremos.

Ese se día se estableció un desafío entre mercenaria e hibrido. Desafió que avanzaría con el pasó de los años. Jakotsu se unió oficialmente al grupo de extermino de la aldea de Kaede al día siguiente y aunque la relación con el hanyou era nula, el tiempo fue dando lo contrario.

— ¡Inuyasha, cuidado! — señalo Jakotsu ante la zarpa del youkai que pensaba agarrar por atrás el hanyou.

Inuyasha brinco ante el grito del antiguo Siete y de un corte con Tessaiga destrozó la garra que pretendía cortarlo. El youkai gritó de dolor y quiso arremeter contra el grupo pero la exterminadora montada en su pantera lo descuartizó con su Hiraikotsu.

— ¡Bien hecho! — exclamó el monje a la exterminadora. — Pero creo, querida mía, que ahora deberías descansar por el bien del bebé. — Miroku miro el vientre sobresaliente de Sango con ternura, en pocos meses seria padre.

— Lo sé, pero será aburrido no exterminar con ustedes. — miro a Inuyasha que se acercaba a Jakotsu. — ¿Eh?

— Parece que ocurrirá un milagro. — murmuró el monje viendo como el hanyou articulaba para hablar.

— Keh, gracias. — bramó sin mirar a la mercenaria y levemente sonrojado. — Si no fuera por ti, me hubiera herido ese estúpido demonio.

Jakotsu sonrió satisfecha.

— De nada, Inuyasha.

Sin más, Jakotsu se giró y fue donde Shippo que estaba transformado y listo para viajar. Esa había sido unos de los primeros gestos de amistad que Inuyasha le dejaba entrever a Jakotsu. Con el tiempo, la amistad se iría forjando.

— ¿Por qué Inuyasha tiene esa cara? — indagó un día Jakotsu a la exterminadora, esta se encontraba con sus hijas gemelas de casi un año.

— Es que se viene la época donde Kagome-sama desapareció por el pozo — interrumpió el monje mirando con pena el rostro del peli-plata. — El primer año estábamos lejos del pueblo por los exterminios, pero este año será duro para él.

— Oh, pobrecillo…— Jakotsu sintió pena por su querido hanyou. —… ¿Y no se puede hacer nada por él?

— Inuyasha es alguien muy cerrado. Jakotsu, creo que quizás tú puedas hacer algo por él.

Aquella misma noche, bajo el manto nocturno totalmente despejado que mostraba un sinfín de estrellas que en tiempos modernos la contaminación lumínica no dejaría ver, Jakotsu pudo distinguir al hanyou reposando su cabeza en un costado del pozo apreciando el mismo cielo que él.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— ¿Eh? — el indagado giró su cabeza con sorpresa, era Jakotsu. — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Te gustaría hablar de Kagome? — se atrevió a decir. El hanyou tragó saliva. — Sé que ella es tu mujer, tú mismo lo dijiste el día que me uní a ustedes.

— Sí, ella es mi mujer. — confesó ocultándose en su flequillo. — Pero muy tarde de mi cuenta de ello.

Jakotsu se acercó a su lado con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué harías si la tuvieras devuelta junto a ti?

— Bueno…

Entonces Inuyasha habló, habló de lo haría si la tuviera con ella de nuevo, de cómo le pediría que estuviera junto a él para la eternidad, de los hijos que tendrían y sus nombres. Todo esto y más, conversaron hanyou y mercenaria durante toda la noche hasta que la gran luna blanca que adornaba esa noche dejo pasó al sol imponente con sus rayos dorados como la mirada de Inuyasha, este mencionado, termino confesando aquella noche que le era grata la compañía del ex Siete y le agradecía por ser una buena amiga.

— Entonces, sé que Kagome volverá pronto. — habría declarado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? — le indagó Inuyasha.

— Solo espera y ve el cielo pensando en ella, Inuyasha.

Fue solo un año que bastó para que lo dicho por Jakotsu fuese verdad: Kagome volvió e Inuyasha jamás estuvo tan feliz como la noche que habló de ella junto a la mercenaria. Grande fue la sorpresa de Kagome al ver que ese peculiar personaje ahora era amiga de Inuyasha y que este lo reconociera.

— ¿Entonces serias la madrina de bodas junto con Sango? — indagó la ahora miko del pueblo.

— Claro. — respondió la mercenaria.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué dices Kagome?!

— ¡Vamos, Inuyasha! Jakotsu es una buena amiga tuya. — expresó Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

— Dejen de joderse las dos…

— ¡Siéntate!

— ¡Kagome! — Jakotsu no pudo evitar reír. La mujer de su encantador amigo era espectacular.

Y tras la boda del hanyou y la miko. Jakotsu supo que era tiempo de él de partir, no era que se moría, no. Sino porque viajaría.

— ¿Y dónde piensas ir? — le indagó Inuyasha tras lo comentado por la mercenaria a él y su esposa.

— No lo sé, donde el viento me lleve.

— Keh, suenas a Kagura así. — reprendió con fastidio.

— ¡Inuyasha! — regaño Kagome.

— Oh joder, ¿Pero piensas volver, no? — indagó con cierta… ¿preocupación en sus palabras? Jakotsu y Kagome se sorprendieron. — ¡No me miren así! Pero esta cosa dijo que se haría cargo de los cachorros cuando nacieran.

— ¡Siéntate! — gritó la antigua estudiante. — ¡Inuyasha, eso que llamas cosa es tu amiga!

— ¡Kagome!

— Oh ¡Como los voy a extrañar! — sollozó la mercenaria.

— Espera Jakotsu, deja que te preste uno de mis kimonos para viaje. — Kagome se dirigió a su cuarto dejando al hanyou y ex Siete solos. El primero mencionado rio con altanería.

— No pudiste cumplir tu palabra de mercenario, por eso escapas. ¿O me equivoco?

— Dije que obtendría algo de ti, Inuyasha. — afirmó Jakotsu, tranquila. — No necesariamente tienes que ser tú.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

— Oh, nada. Cosas de mujeres.

Al día siguiente, Jakotsu partió hacia punto desconocido y se no supo nada de él por unos cuantos años. Lapso donde Kagome e Inuyasha fueron padres de tres niños: Tadashi, Kimiko y Hiro. Los tres siempre ansiosos esperaban que su flamante tía Jakotsu- persona que siempre mencionaba su madre- volviese.

— ¿Cuándo volverá? — indagó una Kimiko de ocho años a su hermano mayor Tadashi, de diez años.

— Hoy lo siento, ella volverá. — expresó con certeza.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, nii-san? — se cuestionó Hiro, el menor con solo cinco años. — Si mamá dice que ella se fue antes que naciéramos.

— No lo sé, creo que es algo difícil de explicar. — declaró Tadashi con confusión. — Creo que tiene que ver con mi instinto de hanyou.

Pero era cierto, de los tres hijos de la pareja, Tadashi era quien más hablaba de la mercenaria como si ya la conociera y cuando volvió unos días después de aquella charla siempre pasaba tiempo con ella.

— ¡Atrápala Tadashi! — declaró un chico llamado Komori, tercer de los ahora seis hijos de Sango y Miroku, el primer varón. — ¡Buena atrapada!

— ¡Ahí va! — Tadashi lanzó de nuevo la pelota al muchacho y este la atrapó. Cuando Komori se la quiso devolver, el hanyou mayor miro para otro lado y recibió la pelota en la cara.

— ¡Oh, Tadashi! — gritó Komori preocupado. — Ese fue un buen golpe.

— Sí pero, keh, me lo ganó por andar mirando mujeres. — confesó levemente sonrojado.

— ¿Eh? Pero Tad, quien pasó era Jakotsu.

Tadashi se puso completamente rojo, ¡Qué era idiota! Komori había descubierto a quien miraba.

— Etto…— el mayor de los hijos de Inuyasha no sabía que decir.

— Oye Tadashi, ¿Te gusta Jakotsu? — indagó Komori con un tono picaresco como su padre.

— Joder sí…— murmuró sin mucho vacilar, no era tan esquivo como su padre en cuanto a sentimientos. —…pero Komori, es mi tía y me lleva varios años.

— Creo recordar yo que es parecido al tío Inuyasha, no se notan sus años. — recordó el muchacho aspirante a exterminador. — No creo que sea malo que salgas con ella.

— ¡Eso lo dice un mujeriego como tú, joder pervertido que eres!

Komori no pudo evitar carcajear ante el nerviosismo de su amigo.

— Vamos Tad, tienes dieciocho años y no quiero que mi amigo muera virgen ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con Jakotsu? — le planteó.

— ¿Lo harás? — Komori asintió. — Bueno, lo intentaré.

Esa tarde, Jakotsu fue citada por el hijo del monje y exterminadora al prado detrás del pueblo. Grande fue la sorpresa al verse allí cara a cara con Tadashi.

— Hola…— murmuró el hanyou.

— Oh, hola mi lindo Tadashi ¿Está por aquí el bonito de Komori? — indagó Jakotsu sin percatarse de las mejillas rojas de hijo de Inuyasha. — Dijo que quería verme aquí.

— Bueno en realidad…— parloteó vacilante. —…yo quería verte.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso pasó algo mi lindo?

Tadashi respiro profundo y tragó saliva, estaba decidido.

— Porque eres la persona que me gusta, Jakotsu — comenzó a decir — Quizás sea raro que un chico como yo le hable a una mujer mayor, pero no puedo evitar mirarte como bobo cuando pasas o me hablas. Además sé que no solo me gustas, puedo asegurar que te amo.

— Tadashi…— la mirada de la mercenaria se llenó de lágrimas. El chico, al ver que no se movía o emitía sonido, oculto su rostro en su flequillo. — ¡Oye espera mi lindo!

— ¿Eh? ¿Jakotsu? — Tadashi se sorprendió que Jakotsu se le acercara sonriente.

— ¿Recuerdas el desafío que me impuso tu padre hace unos años? — le indagó.

— Claro, tu juraste por tu palabra de mercenario que obtendrías algo de él. — recordó el peli-plata joven. — ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Lo siguiente que Jakotsu le hizo a Tadashi fue sonreírle cómplice y con un brillo inusual en su mirada. Días después, Inuyasha caería desmayado al ver a esa extraña amiga suya besando a su hijo mayor en la entrada de la puerta.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?! — gritó el hanyou volviendo en sí. — ¿Qué le haces a mi hijo, animal?

— ¡Oh mi querido amigo, tu hijo es mi esposo ahora! — declaró Jakotsu sin más.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Pero desde cuándo?!

— Desde ayer Inuyasha. — contestó Kagome mirando a su esposo con reproché. — No te dije nada porque sabía que te negarías a su boda.

— ¡Pero Kagome!

El hanyou cerró su boca, ya que su esposa había puesto la cara de _Te voy a sentar hasta Argentina ¿Entiendes?_ Pero no entienda nada ¿Por qué demonios estaba su amiga extraña con su hijo, y casados?

— La palabra de mercenario siempre se cumple, Inuyasha. — dijo la mercenaria ante la mirada confundida del hanyou. — Yo lo advertí.

— Pero, pero… ¡¿Tenías que arrastrar a mi hijo a eso?! — indagó sin comprender.

— Papá tranquilo, Jakotsu es tu mejor amiga y será una buena madre para tus nietos. — le calmó Tadashi pensando que esa era la preocupación de su padre. — Nietos que pronto vendrán — y miro el vientre de Jakotsu con ilusión.

Y Kagome chilló feliz abrazando al ex Siete con alegría y luego felicitando a su hijo con muchos abrazos y besos de madre satisfecha.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha estaba allí petrificado y sin moverse. ¡JODER! ¡ESA EXTRAÑA MUJER QUE TENIA DE AMIGA SERIA LA MADRE DE SUS NIETOS! ¿Qué cosa cuerda debería hacer en esos momentos, momentos donde su mente estaba vacía?

— Ire a sellarme en el árbol de vuelta. Con permiso.

— Oh padre, ¿En serio harás eso? — intervino Kimiko, enfadada. — ¿Qué ocurrió para que te pusieras así?

— Tadashi está casada con Jakotsu y serán padres.

Kimiko parpadeó un par de veces.

— Te acompaño. — dijo con el mismo estado mental de su padre.

Pero tranquilos, Inuyasha y Kimiko no se sellaron ni nada. El tiempo pasó y pronto llegó el nieto tan esperado por Kagome y- luego de una oleada de siéntate- de Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué nombre tendrá? Es un varón. — declaró Kagome con su nieto en brazos.

— Pues yo pensaba en Kurama, suena bien para el mocoso. — dijo Inuyasha serio.

— Digo que mejor sería Bankotsu, me recuerda mucho a él. — expresó Jakotsu.

— ¡Joder cosa horrenda! ¡Mi nieto no obtendrá ese nombre! — gritó el hanyou contra su amiga.

— ¡Será Bankotsu! — contraatacó la mercenaria.

— ¡Kurama!

— ¡Bankotsu!

— ¡Kurama!

— ¡Bankotsu!

— ¡Kurama!

— ¡Palabra de mercenario que le gustara Bankotsu!

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú ganas, será Bankotsu!

Los presentes sonrieron ante el fastidio de Inuyasha. Porque siempre que había disputa, la palabra de mercenario o un siéntate era lo único que lo calmaba.

— Lo dije siempre y lo diré Inuyasha, la palabra de mercenario siempre se cumple. — le recordó Jakotsu.

— Keh.

— Te quiero mi amigo hanyou.

— Deja el fardo, amiga rarita.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué les pareció? A mi parecer esto es algo bien fumado como ya lo dije antes pero no sé, en este mundo lo normal no es normal y lo no normal es normal. ¿O no?

Mejor lo dejo a su criterio de lector ¿No?

Sin más que agregar, me despido.

Eagle Gold.


End file.
